Obsesión Pasional
by LauraMalfoyCullen
Summary: Hermione liberal enamorada de Harry y un poco villana, hará de todo por convencerlo de que son el uno para el otro, y el incapaz de perdonar y amar, le hará las cosas nada fáciles. No canon. Alternative Universe.


Obsesión Pasional

Esta obra no me pertenece la comparto sin ánimo de lucro ni Copyright, solo es para entreteneros y jugar con los personajes que nos enloquecen.

Prólogo.

Alternative Universe. No canon. Hermione enamorada de Harry y obsesionada con hacerlo suyo, ubica su amor desde la adolescencia y hace lo impensable, trunca la boda de Harry con Ginny, generando consecuencias devastadoras. Harry dolido y amargado con su ex mejor amiga y la vida, huye del mundo mágico y se refugia en el mundo muggle, haciéndose la vida de actor de teatro, encontrando en ello una pasión y distracción a sus pasados planes truncados. ¿Logrará Hermione hacerse de el?

Capítulo uno.

Harry recibía los aplausos al final de una función llena de éxito, se lo dejaban claro los halagos que le ofrecía un público de pie. La adrenalina corría desbocada por su cuerpo al ver como después de ocho funciones consecutivas en Broadway, seguía con las mismas energías, con esas ganas de ofrecerle más a ese público que lo había consagrado como uno de los actores más famoso de la época. Su vida en el plano laboral era envidiable, pero en lo personal no era más que un desastre.

Su mirada llena de desprecio disimulado se ancló unos segundos en la castaña en primera fila, más que todo por curiosidad y comprobar que no había faltado una sola noche a ninguna presentación de la obra y eso lo llenaba de rabia. Era evidente que sutilmente lo acosaba, que seguía encaprichada con él como en la adolescencia. Cada vez que la veía recordaba que a causa de su estupidez le había tocado separarse inesperadamente de Ginny.

El grupo de actores muggle terminó de agradecer y se perdieron tras el telón. Harry se fue directamente al camerino, no tenía ánimos de ofrecer ninguna entrevista, ni mucho menos lidiar con fanáticas, tal vez rehuyendo de un posible encuentro con Hermione Granger, y evitar ser grosero delante de algunos críticos que no conocían el pasado que lo ataba a la chica.

Odiaba las noches de verano, porque la humedad era insoportable. Al llegar a su lugar de paz, se encontró con la botella de champagne que siempre le esperaba. Se quitó el vestuario quedándose sólo con las mallas negras y descalzo. Agarró una liga y se recogió su cabello azabache que le llegaba a los hombros, sintiendo algunas hebras en la nuca húmedas a consecuencia del calor, por tanta indumentaria que debía utilizar al interpretar al personaje. Agarró una copa y la llenó a la mitad; Le dio un gran sorbo a la bebida y regresó la copa sobre la peinadora mientras revisaba las tarjetas enviadas por las seguidoras. Todas le expresaban el amor que le tenían, pero ese amor no lo llenaba, no de la manera que él esperaba.

—¡Felicidades! —Se dejó escuchar una voz femenina que él reconoció, pero también notó que había cambiado tal vez porque ahora era toda una mujer y el tono ronco que poseía hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te dejó entrar? ¡Largo de aquí Hermione! —Harry le exigió con rudeza, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

Ella no podía reaccionar a las groserías de él. Tal vez al ver el torso desnudo de Harry y constatar como el cuerpo se había formado completamente y ya no era el de un adolescente precoz. Ahora era todo un hombre... hombre: en toda la extensión de la palabra. Lo comprobó al echarle un vistazo y ver como se le marcaba muy bien la malla negra en la entrepierna, logrando que el aliento se le atascara en la garganta y en ella nació con demasiado fuerza una necesidad por aferrarse a esos hombros anchos y fuertes.

Las facciones endurecidas del rostro de Harry lo mostraban más atractivo, más masculino, atrás muy atrás quedaron esos rasgos dulces que poseía. Siempre le había seguido la pista por las revistas y diarios muggles, pero la semana pasada fue que se dio a la tarea de luchar, de dar el todo, por el todo. Al descubrirse siempre suspirando cada vez que lo veía en alguna fotografía y estás verdaderamente no le hacían justicia comparándolo al tenerlo en frente a menos de un metro y con la posibilidad de palparlo centímetro a centímetro.

—¿No escuchas? Largo de aquí ¿o prefieres que te saque yo mismo? —La voz de Harry se fundía en sus oídos y era la más grande de las masoquistas porque le gustaba esa potencia al hablar.

—Sólo he venido a felicitarte por la interpretación —le dijo acercándose lentamente a él tanteando poco a poco el terreno.

—Ya lo has hecho, ahora puedes largarte —dijo dándose la vuelta con el único propósito de ignorarla.

—No quiero irme, quiero que tú me saques.

Hermione no recibió ninguna palabra, sólo lo vio volverse y encaminarse peligrosamente hacia ella, iba a sacarla, de eso no tenía la menor duda, por lo que se tensó en el lugar tratando al menos darle la pelea y hacerlo esforzarse un poco.

Harry la tomó por el brazo y ella sentía que su intención de clavarse en el suelo estaba dando resultado, ya que él no quería ser brusco.

—¿Qué quieres Hermione? Te he dicho que te largues. —sus ojos verdes refulgían ante la rabia que sentía por ella. Esa mujer era merecedora de su odio, por rastrera, por tramposa. Ella con su trampa había logrado que la familia de Ginny los separara. Les hizo daño sin importarle que fuese su amiga.

—Te quiero a ti... te deseo Harry... no voy a andar con rodeos, quiero que me abras las piernas y te hundas en mí, siempre lo he deseado. —Le dijo con la mirada miel, en la color zafiro.

Harry no pudo controlar las extrañas olas de excitación que lo recorrieron sin piedad y desafortunadamente el efecto que causaron las palabras de Hermione se empezó a evidenciarse en su entrepierna que palpitaba sin control. Nunca antes una mujer le había pedido de manera tan descarada que se la llevase a la cama.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? Sólo estás obsesionada y yo soy un caballero, búscate a... —le decía tratando de parecer decepcionado ante la actitud tan baja de ella.

—Eres un hombre. —Le recordó interviniendo y rozando con su mano libre el centro del abdomen masculino, logrando que Harry se estremeciera ante el contacto.

Él era consciente de que se encontraba vulnerable ya que llevaba algunas semanas de abstinencia y que no podría contenerse por mucho tiempo. Ella se puso de puntillas e intentó besarlo, pero él alejó el rostro. Rebuscó en los resquicios de su cordura y le detuvo la mano traviesa que jugueteaba en su vientre.

Hermione al percatarse de que sus avances eran truncados, pero estaba decidida a no desistir. Rápidamente llevó la otra mano y se apoderó de una de las nalgas del mago, apretándola con fuerza, sin desviarle la mirada y abrió la boca lenta y sensualmente para liberar un jadeo, el cual se alargó al sentir como Harry guió la mano que había detenido y la posó naciente erección.

Ella sintió el tibio y palpitante bulto en su mano la cual fue guiada por él mismo y se la retuvo en el lugar, mientras las esmeraldas de sus ojos empezaron a cubrirse en llamas y ella iba a terminar incinerada. Sólo se limitaba a sentir y a canalizar las emociones para poder mantenerse en pie cuando Harry con las manos le cerró la cintura y la elevó del suelo y con dos largas zancadas la acercó y sentó sobre la peinadora.

—¿Quieres a un hombre? —inquirió él abriéndole las piernas en un movimiento brusco y ella sólo jadeó y arqueó la espalda, sintiendo que los pechos explotarían el brassier, abriendo la boca para poder respirar y los ojos para poder creer que quien estaba a punto de enloquecerla era Harry James Potter.

Sintió las manos de él hurgando bajo su vestido y ella maniobró con su cuerpo para hacerle más fácil la tarea de que se deshiciese de la ropa interior al tiempo que con sus manos ágiles y temblorosas por la excitación bajaba la malla negra del chico, mostrándole que sin duda alguna era un hombre, él se acercó a ella quien inmediatamente buscó la boca masculina, que una vez más la esquivaba.

Harry llevó una mano a la cadera de la castaña para acercarla al tiempo que él se adentrada al cielo que se abría en medio de las piernas de ella y con la otra mano le jaló los cabellos, logrando arrancarle casi un grito. Sólo quería desahogar las ganas y que a Hermione no le quedaran deseos de buscarlo nunca más. Sería contundente, imprimiría fuerza y rapidez, sólo pensando en su propio placer, no tenía ganas de complacerla, ni mucho menos demostrar sentimientos a quien no los merecía por eso no la besaría, ni le diría palabras cariñosas, ni tiernas. Sólo se la cogería y nada más, encontrando en eso una especie de venganza.

—Sin arrepentimientos —le dijo al oído al tiempo que entraba en ella con empuje, colmándola hasta donde era posible recibirlo, nublándole el límite de la razón escuchando como un jadeo envuelto en frenesí se ahogaba en su oído.


End file.
